La Mujer Más Fuerte
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Y ese título no lo ostentaba Tsunade. No, alguien ya se lo había ganado y con todas las de la ley, pues no todos los días podías ver a Sasuke volando por los cielos como si una catapulta lo hubiera mandado al aire.


**Se que no debería hacer esto, se que tengo muchos trabajos pendientes. Se que no me han visto en más de un año... pero había leído mucho de esto y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.**

**Prometo que me pondré al corriente de mis demás proyectos TwT**

**En especial con Segunda Oportunidad y El Frasco de los Deseos.**

**Hoy le pido que por favor tengan piedad y disfruten este pequeño escrito que acabo de finalizar. Espero no estar demasiado oxidado jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>La mujer más fuerte<strong>

Y ese título no lo ostentaba Tsunade. No, alguien ya se lo había ganado y con todas las de la ley, pues no todos los días podías ver a Sasuke volando por los cielos como si una catapulta lo hubiera mandado al aire.

¿Quién, entonces, era esa persona? Bueno, posiblemente no creerían la respuesta.

Sakura Haruno, aquella muchacha de cabello rosado, plana, sin mucho atractivo sexual, frentona y poco femenina mujer había conseguido lo que muchos consideraban la proeza más grande que solo el Hokage actual pudo apenas cumplir: Derrotar al último de los Uchiha.

Si, para cualquiera sonaría un completo chiste escuchar que ella, la integrante más débil del Equipo 7, hubiera logrado algo parecido. Mucho más si les dijeran que fue con un solo golpe.

Pues no, no es un chiste ni una mentira. Sakura Haruno había logrado dejar fuera de combate a Sasuke en menos de quince minutos. No, no fue un accidente; tampoco fue un tropiezo por parte del moreno, menos un estornudo asesino lo que le obligó a cerras los ojos por un momento.

Fue en la arena hace alrededor de dos semanas. Sakura había conseguido los meritos suficientes como para poder ingresar al cuerpo ANBU y le fue entregada una invitación para pertenecer al mismo. Había aceptado solo por consejo del Hokage, pues a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto trabajar como jonnin a pesar que el ingreso que recibía no era demasiado como para mantenerse a ella y a su hija.

Y he aquí el segundo motivo por el cual aceptó la invitación. Sarada, siempre al pendiente de la extraña relación que tenían sus padres, sintió curiosidad por saber quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Si bien estaba completamente enterada que su padre fue un ex-criminal de clase S, también contemplaba que su madre era bastante talentosa al completar misiones de rango A en tiempos record.

–¡Vamos, mamá, es una gran oportunidad para verlos a ustedes dos en acción! –Exclamó la niña con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión emocionada que no solía mostrar con demasiada frecuencia. –¡Quiero ver quién tiene los pantalones en la relación!

Sakura rió ante aquello en esa ocasión, le había respondido a su hija que Sasuke, su marido, era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Sarada quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

–De acuerdo, prometo ser suave con tu padre. –Bromeó y al aludido le sonó a desafío.

–¡Destrúyelo si puedes! –Gritó más que excitada con la idea, y todos, inclusive Uchiha, rieron. Aquella era una niña bastante adorable. –Así podré restregarle en la cara a Bolt que mis padres son mejores que los suyos.

Y si para presumir se refería, Sasuke estaba más que encantado en alardear sus dotes ante su rival de toda la vida. La rosada solo reía; cumplirle un capricho a su hija no hacía mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

Claro, no se detuvo a pensar en ese momento que ahora mismo el moreno estaría conectado a un respirador artificial por el tremendo golpe que le dio.

Volviendo a la historia, no mucha gente estaba dispuesta a ver una pelea que consideraban perdida. Los usureros si acaso se limitaron a organizar las apuestas en base a cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar la señora Uchiha contra su marido.

Ver a Sarada dando todos sus ahorros en una alcancía de cuervonejo a que su mamá ganaría el encuentro tuvo una reacción partida a la mitad. Por una parte, los usureros principalmente, echaron a reír por la ingenuidad de la pequeña; por la otra, varios se enternecieron tanto de la fe que la niña tenía en su progenitora que accedieron a apostar algunas monedas a su favor para apoyar moralmente a la joven Uchiha.

Valla que iban a salir con una buena suma de dinero.

Las apuestas estaban a que Sakura no duraría más de dos minutos (en el caso más pesimista) y otros que 15 (siendo optimistas). Bolt se encontraba con los pesimistas solo para hacer enojar a su próxima compañera de equipo.

El estadio se encontró medio lleno a la hora del encuentro. El clima estaba soleado, excusa perfecta para hacer cualquier cosa menos ver a un par de esposos disgustados el uno con el otro.

Naruto estaba emocionado, de verdad quería ver a Sakura dando lo mejor de si; Hinata, por su lado, esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliera gravemente lastimado; sus hijos, en tanto, buscaron el sitio más próximo al campo de batalla para ver con mayor detalle lo que iba a ocurrir. Sarada estaba con ellos.

La hora pactada fue a las dos, la prueba consistía en demostrar lo mejor de sus habilidades frente al Consejo en un encuentro uno a uno con el portador del Sharingan. No importaba el tiempo, no importaba si lo vencía o no, solo debía demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Kakashi fue el referí, lo que significaba que la espera iba a ser de por lo menos media hora.

Si, ni aunque fueran cosas serias como esta podía llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegó hizo las presentaciones formales, dictaminó las condiciones del encuentro y dio inicio al mismo. Todo sin despegar la mirada de su libro porno; el que, por cierto, era escrito por Naruto.

El primer movimiento de Sakura fue dar un tremendo salto hacia atrás que la dejó cerca de la esquina donde estaba su hija y, podría decirse, sobrinos. Sarada estaba impresionada solo con eso. Sasuke, en tanto, se quedó quieto en su lugar.

No lo malentiendan, la amaba y no quería lastimarla, pero este era uno de esos momentos donde su orgullo podía más que su amor.

Iba a espera que ella atacara primero y en cuanto tuviera oportunidad terminaría con el encuentro. Quería ser rápido, tenían una reservación a las seis en un restaurante caro.

No se distrajo, mantenía activado el Sharingan para que no fuese sorprendido de ninguna forma posible. Ya tenía la empuñadura de la katana bajo su poncho en su mano izquierda; con la derecha sostenía tres kunai entre los dedos y mantenía la posición de combate.

Se miraron unos segundos, dejando a la expectativa al poco público que tenían. Pero nunca faltaba el imbécil que gritaba:

–¡Inicien de una vez!

Sasuke iba a matar a ese tipejo después.

De un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de todos. Sakura se mantenía en guardia. El azabache apareció delante de ella para darle el golpe con el que acabaría todo cuando…

–…

Silencio total.

Hinata aguantó un grito en su garganta, Naruto tenía la boca abierta, sus hijos los ojos en blanco, más de la mitad de la audiencia se frotó los ojos para confirmar que lo que habían visto realmente ocurrió. En resumidas cuentas, decir que Kakashi había descubierto su otro ojo solo para cerciorarse que no estaba dentro de un genjutsu era demasiado.

Sarada ponía la cara más sonriente que pudo, cosa que al final celebró con un enorme grito de felicidad.

–¡Bravo, mami! –Resonó por todo el lugar

Inclusive Sakura, aun en pose de puño en alto, no daba crédito a su hazaña: su marido salió volando apenas sus nudillos tocaron la mandíbula del azabache.

¿A dónde fue a parar? Nadie supo, solo sabía que al día siguiente la propia medic-nin lo había internado al hospital y tuvieron que necesitar la ayuda de Tsunade, Ino y Hinata, quienes está por demás decir que eran las mejores en el oficio, para estabilizar al muchacho.

La mandíbula se dislocó, se había roto la cabeza, al menos seis costillas estaban peligrosamente colocadas sobre los pulmones, el fémur se hallaba triturado y la pelvis tardaría al menos seis meses en sanar por completo.

¿Acaso afectaría todo ello sus actividades como shinobi? Para nada, si Rock Lee sobrevivió a dos operaciones y siguió laborando con normalidad, para Sasuke iba a ser apenas unas cortas vacaciones. Pero valla que había recibido un fuerte golpe.

Decir que su orgullo fue masacrado, literalmente hablando, es decir poco, pero la sonrisa que le otorgaba su hija a su mujer servía como ungüento a su alma. Debía darle crédito a su esposa, en ningún momento notó cuando se había hecho tan fuerte, ahora tenía suficiente tiempo como para descubrir el secreto tras su poderosa fuerza. Así también él sería más fuerte.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura: de ahora en adelante, cada vez que saldría de misión, ya no tendría el peso de que alguien quisiera dañar a sus dos más grandes tesoros, porque al parecer uno de ellos ya era capaz de valerse por si misma. Sin sonar machista, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo admitir que siempre quise escribir acerca de una Sakura que fuera incluso más fuerte que Sasuke. Aquí lo exploto de una manera un tanto efímera, pero estoy conforme con el resultado jaja.<strong>

**Espero se hayan divertido con esto. La comedia no es lo mío, y seguramente se hayan aburrido a mitad del escrito, pero si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias por ello. Siento que mi trabajo ya ha sido bastante recompensado si es así.**

**Si gustan, dejen sus opiniones en el recuadro de abajo.**

**Y si son viejos conocidos, me disculpo nuevamente de mi inactividad; acabo de entrar a la universidad y, bueno, no es nada lindo.**

**Espero leernos pronto.**

**Se me cuidan, bye.**


End file.
